


the 1

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: in my defense, I have none.for never leaving well enough alonebut it would've been funif you would've been the one.(located in the 90’s, follows jancy into 3 chapters: reunion, realization & happy ending)
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. i'm in exile

**Author's Note:**

> TW: domestic violence, miscarriage mentions, addiction mentions

{December 1993}

It had been a rough morning. Nancy, never in a million years, thought that she would be in this situation. Her parents flew over to NYC to give her moral support, their daughter signed off her divorce papers at the age of 26.

Arthur was a good guy, at least they thought. He was the only child from a family in Upstate New York, they met in 1987. Their relationship took off very quickly, by 1989, they had moved to a very comfortable studio in New York, close to their campus, they got engaged in 1990, had a big wedding and she thought she was happy.

The red flags first appeard 6 months after they got married, he demanded her to have food every time he came back from work, Nancy was shocked but she thought he was getting stressed. The bickering had moved to real fights shortly after, and the fighting had just become physical last year. Of course, they had little moments when she thought the storm was over and by June of 1992, she was ready to tell their family she was expecting their first child. Everything was great, other than the morning sickness, until he wanted to go out with his friends for the 4th of July, knowing damn well that they had plans to be with her family. Next thing you know, they scream, they fight and he raises his hand at her. What he didn't know is that Ted & Karen Wheeler heard everything from outside of their apartment, Ted banged the door until his son in-law opened, his daughter was beaten by the man he thought he would love and protect her. They didn't hesitate to scream at Arthur and get Nancy out of there. Ted called the cops and Karen drove her to the hospital, she felt hopeless, like a lost puppy during a storm, crying in her mother's arms. She had two broken ribs and a bruised face, but the thing that hurt the most, was that the baby didn't survive, the only good thing that could've come out of that marriage, was now gone. That was the last straw. With a liitle help from her father's connections, she managed to get good lawyers and move out of that damn aparment, after a year and a half, she was now free of that burden.

It was pointless to her to even think about what went wrong, she knew. She tried to convince herself that she could love someone else, that she didn't want anything else with Jonathan Byers, but she knew she was wrong, and she hated herself for that.

Her parents wanted to stay with her but she insisted she would be fine alone, she needed some time on her own after all, the process had drained her, to the point she just wanted to sleep. And so, she dropped them off on the airport so that they could go back to Indiana.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to be alone?" Karen asks

"Yes mom, I will be fine, I promise"

"Well you know you can call us if you need anything, ok?"

"Yes mom"

"I love you"

"I love you too mom"

"Take care Nance, we'll see you in two weeks" Ted says while hugging Nancy

"Thanks dad"

She was used to the cold aloofness of her father growing up but if there's anything she had learnt now, is that her parents would care about her, even if they don't show it. After a 5 minutes of insistance, her parents boarded on the plane back home and left her.

Before going home, Nancy found herself at her local grocery shop, trying to find some food and cheap vodka, her plan wasn't to get drunk but vodka always brought happy memories, of a dusty little bunker where once lived a wise man, and two teenagers confused with their feelings towards each other. The nice korean lady that owned the shop simply smiled and nodded as Nancy was paying for her stuff when suddenly, a familiar person stands right behind her, it was him, it was Jonathan.

This wasn't the reunion she had in mind, at all. She thought if she ever had to encounter Jonathan again, she wouln't be the mess she is right now, but there she was, with vodka on her hands, bags under her eyes and just divorced, and he was the same Jonathan from 7 years ago, hair slightly longer, the same bags under his eyes and that warm smile that made her feel safe.

On the way , she learnt that he had just moved to the same building, just a few aparments away, she guesses that she was too busy going in and out of her lawyer's office to even notice, she never even thought about her ex living in the same city as her.

Out of courtesy, she invites him to have a few drinks, to which he refuses but sugests a cup of coffee instead, and just talk.

"So... how's life been going?" Jonathan asks 

"Awful..." Nancy scoffs "I just got divorced this morning"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't, I was the one that filled it"

"May I ask why?" he asks and Nancy sighs

"After what happened to us... I thought I had found a nice guy, he was a bit older than me, he was my teacher's assistant at class,it was good for the most part... we got married and that's when everything went downhill..." her voice breaks

"Hey... you don't have to explain the whole thing..."

"No... I... long story short, I fell pregnant last year... and I lost it, he made me loose it. My parents saw the whole thing, got me out of there and my dad helped me a lot..." Nancy whipes the tears out of her face and feels that same warm hug she missed "Thanks Jonathan"

"I know you said I don't have to be sorry and you probably feel like this is pitty..."

"No... never... I had to let it out somehow.... You're different than my parents"

"I'm glad" he says and she continues to whipe the tears out of her face

"And how's been your life Jonathan... I..."

"Well I can't complain... I graduated, I have a good job..."

"I've seen your pictures at the papers... they're good"

"Thanks..."

"Have you dated anyone?"

"I mean... in 3 years ago... but it was short and the breakup was mutual... but after that... not really"

"You've had it better than me at least"

"Not really..." he pulls up an AA sobriety coin, two years sober

"You went to rehab?"

"Yeah... I was out of control, everyday... and my mom noticed... she made me go to AA"

"Oh... I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I think I'm in a better place now"

"Well... we've both had it rough but we made it, we survived" she jokes

"We have a lot to live"

"I guess" they both look at each other in silence, this time is comfortable, weirdly comfortable to be the first time they've seen each other in years.

"Look Nancy, it's been great seeing you but I guess I have to go"

"It's ok, I have to see my therapist tomorrow morning anyways..."

"Goodnight Nance..."

"Goodnight Jonathan... take care" they hug

"If you need anything, just go to my aparment"

"Ok... bye Jonathan..."

"Goodbye"

It wasn't at all how she expected to see Jonathan, let alone stay as friends after the break up, but she knows she can count with him and viceversa. Something in their reunion felt good, natural, comfortable, maybe they both needed a friend to count on and it was good that they were up to it.

Nancy picked up the trash and the dirty dishes, brushed her teeth and opened up the cabinet, only to realize she ran out of sleeping pills, she thought she was going to be ok so she just goes to bed.

Her head doesn't allow her to sleep peacefully. She experienced nightmares before, with monsters from different dimentions, her best friend screaming her name, but those were different, her now ex-husband haunted her and so did her unborn child. She wakes up in tears, like every time she runs out of her sleeping pills. She hesistates to go wake up Jonathan, they had just reunited a few hours ago, it was weird but she goes anyways.

She looks at the door for 2 minutes before hesitantly knocking, she was still scared from the nightmares. Just like that, Jonathan opens the door.

"Jonathan... I'm sorry for waking you up... I"

"Had a nightmare?" she gets surprised by the fact that he can still read her like a book

"Yes..."

"I can sleep in your couch if you want"

"Please"

He goes back to his aparment to bring some blankets with him, and they go to her aparment. She goes back to bed but after 2 minutes of tossing around, she goes back to the living room.

"Can you just come up here?" he has heard that phrase before, 10 years ago, in a different room, in a different context and yet the same person, just a few years older. Once he goes to bed with her, he stares at the ceiling

"You know, he can't lay a finger on you, not anymore"

"I don't know that" she replies

They manage to drfit off to sleep. The next mornig they get woken up by her alarm clock, 8:00 a.m sharp, she was her appointment in 3 hours.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Nance... stop apologizing"

"But..." 

"Nance... when I said you can count on me for everything, I mean it"

"You don't have to do this"

"Stop saying that!" he gives her that same smile she saw before going to a lab.

After everything she's been through, she can finally find some peace.


	2. i knew you'd come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew I'd curse you for the longest time  
> chasin' shadows in the grocery line  
> I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired  
> and you'd be standin' in my front porch light  
> and I knew you'd come back to me
> 
> (realization of feelings)

{April 1994, 4 months after Nancy's divorce}

"So Nancy, what has happened since the last time we saw each other?" Dr. Collins asks

"I think things are getting slightly better" Nancy replies

"How so?"

"I've been sleeping better... even without the pills, I've been getting job interviews, I adopted a cat last week, her name is Mona..."

"Well that's good Nancy, this is a major milestone!"

"And... I've reconnected with my high school ex-boyfriend..."

"That's new, tell me more about him"

"His name is Jonathan, we have always lived in the same town, our brothers are friends... we dated for around 2 years before he moved to another town, we tried to make long-distance work but then something happened... he thought I didn't love him anymore and I got upset... we broke up and then I went to college and met Arthur..."

"Well, I assume you guys are in a different place now"

"Yeah... he hasn't had it any easy either... he told me he went to rehab in 1991, he became an alcoholic... but he's sober now, almost 3 years in May..."

"You know? it's good that you have someone that you know and trust enough to open up, in a big city like New York, even if it's your ex..."

"But the thing is Dr. is that... I can't help to feel like I ruined his life"

"Why?"

"Because I caused it, I simply ran away... when I shouldn't have, I loved him back then... and I love him now, I don't think I ever stopped loving him and that's what lead me to Arthur in the first place... I tried so hard to convince myself I didn't want anything to do with him that I married the first guy I layed my eyes on and it was awful... I'm scared to tell him"

"Nancy, during all this time we've had worked together, I've noticed that you tend to blame yourself for a lot of things, your friend's death, your marriage with Arthur, and now Jonathan's addiction. But here's the thing, life is unpredictable and you can't control it, sometimes it does things that are out of your reach but that doesn't mean it was your fault. To move on and heal, you have to cut yourself some slack"

"I know but... it's hard"

"It is, but it's harder when you bottle up those feelings because they eventually spill all over the place, you need to be honest with yourself and with the ones you're close".

After listening to what her therapist had to say about her and her feelings, she wandered around Central Park. Ever since she moved to New York, it had become her sacred place, where she could get lost in her thoughts (the happy ones at least), Central Park was the one place Arthur didn’t ruin for her, to which, she was thankful. Now she had to think how on earth is she gonna tell Jonathan her feelings, it definitely helped that Jonathan was currently out of town because of his job, but she knew that he was coming back soon and she would have to talk to him, she can’t blow this up. 

The days went by and she still didn’t seem to find the right words to tell him. The day Jonathan came back went, as usual, she ran some errands during the day and was slowly getting back to normal.

“Nancy!!”

“Jonathan, you’re back! How did work go?” 

“It went good, I arrived at 7 and took a quick nap”

“Well that’s good to hear”

“Do you mind if we take a cup of coffee today?”

“No, not at all, same time as always?”

“Gotcha”

“See you later”

Holy shit. She now had a few hours to set up a plan, gather her thoughts, and tell him right away. She’s thinking of getting into that pretty floral dress he suggested her to buy a month ago, putting on some *subtle* makeup, and getting those cute little cupcakes from the bakery down the streets, and set up the mood with the mixtapes he made for her that she still keeps secured in a box. Yes, it’s a good plan. 

9:30 pm and Jonathan is at her door.

“Hi... is that the dress I told you to buy?”

“Yes... you have pretty good taste Byers”

“Always”

“Come in, have you tried those cupcakes from the new bakery that opened? 

“No, actually”

“Good, 'cause you’re about to try them, they’re so good”

“You outdid yourself this time Wheeler,” he says as he recognizes ‘In your eyes’ by Peter Gabriel, it was on one of the last’s mixtapes he sent her.

“Of course! you haven’t been here in a while, even Mona missed you... So, I suppose you have something to talk about”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Jonathan...”

“... Yes ...”

“I have something to tell you too, but you should go first”

“No, you should go first”

“I insist”

“Ok... so... I got transferred to London... it’s a very huge magazine,” he says as she feels her heart shattering into millions of pieces.

“... Oh... that’s amazing Jonathan!” she lies.

“Yeah... I leave in 5 days”

“5 days?... wow” 

“Yeah, I told my mom right away and she’s coming over soon, she wanted to make a farewell dinner but I suggested to go to a restaurant instead, everyone is tagging along, of course, you’re invited”

“That seems good!” she keeps lying.

"What were you going to tell me” shit, she needs to come out with something else quick.

“Oh... I went into that job you suggested, gave them my resume and they said they were gonna call me soon”

“That’s great Nance, I hope you get it” 

“I hope so too”

The rest of the night was painful, she saw the way his eyes gleamed as he spoke about the things he was going to do in London if she had told him how she felt about him, he wouldn’t go to London and his dream would be wasted, she couldn’t ruin that, she couldn’t.

Once Jonathan left, she didn’t even bother to remove the dress he liked so much to go to bed, she was broken, the love of her life was leaving again. She took a pill and fell asleep right away, to avoid the pain and the heartbreak.

When Joyce and the rest of his family arrived in NYC, she was kinda hesitant to go say hi to them, the last time she saw Joyce was in October of 1985 when they moved away from Hawkins. The only change Joyce had in these years was that she had grey hairs and that her face had some age, other than that, she’s still the sweetest woman on the planet. When Joyce saw Nancy, she practically ran to give her that warm hug, characteristic of the one Joyce Byers, it had been so long after all.

The day that she's been dreading arrived, it was Jonathan's farewell dinner and everyone, including her own brother, was gonna be there, she needed to seem truly happy that Jonathan got his dream gig, even if she was hurting, she wasn't gonna ruin it.

Despite being sad on the inside, she still felt safe at the dinner, it was the kind of scene you see in movies, everyone happy, everyone smiling and sharing stories. She remembers the Christmas dinner at the Byers's house in Hawkins, it was their first Christmas together and nothing has changed. She knows that tomorrow, it's all going to end, he'll leave and she'll carry on, they'll meet new people and in 20 years, this will be just a story they'll tell. She needs a second, maybe even hours. Excusing herself from the table, she found a nice empty balcony to just keep herself together, shed a few tears even. Mike followed her over.

"Nance?" 

"Oh shit... Mike, what are you doing here?" she quickly wipes the tears out of her face

"Just keeping an eye on you, you used to do this when something was up between you and him who shall not be named..."

"Mike..."

"It's true... a force of habit I guess... now what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on Nancy, remember when we said no more secrets between us?" he jokes as she scoffs 

"That was years ago and you still lied to me"

"You lied to me too, the point still stands" 

"You little shit..." 

"Hey! I promise Nancy, I know something's up" 

"I... I don't want Jonathan to go because I..." 

"You love him..." 

"Yeah... wait, did you know that already?" 

"I assumed" 

"But I can't tell him... I'm not gonna ruin his life, not again" 

"When did you ever ruined his life?" 

"When I left him" she feels him hesitate about what he's going to say next 

"Look, as your brother and as someone who witnessed the shit you went through the past 3 and a half years, you need to stop blaming yourself for what has happened... Jonathan has been through a lot as well but it wasn't your fault, none of the things that have happened to you is your fault" 

"Mike..." 

"I mean it... I don't want you to punish yourself for something you didn't do" 

"I'm trying... so hard" 

"One day all of those fears will go away Nance" 

"Thank you, Mike..." 

"I just want to see you happy, you deserve it"

The siblings hugged and carried on the night, laughing and remembering the good old Hawkins days. She offered to help Jonathan pack his last-minute stuff the day after, it was a matter of hours before he went, thank god they weren't the only ones in the room, Joyce was going on and on trying to remind Jonathan to keep everything in place while El, Mike, and Will just laughed. She wonders how they grew up so much, so fast. Mike and El went to Northwestern, Film & Communications, while Will went to School of The Arts in Chicago, they have spent all these years practically glued to each other, time flew too fast, but she's glad they're still friends.

She has her reasons not to go to the airport with the rest of the gang, she explained to Jonathan that she would rather have him have his last moments with his family, plus she had other things to do, bullshit excuses but Jonathan understood. Once he was all ready to leave, the two as their goodbyes outside the building, he says he will send postcards and pictures whenever he has the chance, Nancy simply smiles, reassuring him that he doesn't have to worry about that. He gets into the van with the rest of his family and she waves him goodbye, waits until the van is far away to go back inside the building, and breaks down in tears.

She completely blew it, it's happening again, she just can't believe she lost him again. She plays "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M out loud and drinks vodka with the hopes of falling asleep fast when suddenly, someone knocks on the door. She curses and hopes it's not her landlord because he cannot see her like this, not in this condition. To her surprise, it's not her landlord. Jonathan is standing outside her door, with the same look on his face that he had 10 years ago, the light hits different now.

In a matter of seconds and just as she expected, his lips collide with hers, and she feels like a teenager again. There's no hesitation in their moves, once they get into Nancy's bedroom, they immediately get undress, she can feel that he wanted his as much as she did. She moans his name in his ear as he buries himself into her neck, it was gonna be a long night.

The sun hit Nancy's face and her cat is the one that wakes her up, the other side of her bed is empty and she wonders, for 2 seconds if the thing that happened last night was just a dream when suddenly she can feel the smell of coffee in her apartment. Jonathan was filling up the cups when he saw her coming, using his shirt.

Good morning"

"Very..." she replies as she gets close to him to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He holds her face and she flashes the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, perhaps, the first time he has seen her this happy 

"I have so many questions..."

"I know..." 

"Why you came back?" she asks, he sighs 

It took me about 2 minutes after I got to the van that I was wrong for choosing a job over the woman I love, I made that mistake once... I was not about to do it again" 

"But Jonathan... it was your dream job"

"There are a million jobs out there but there's only one Nancy Wheeler, I love you, Nance, I have never stopped loving you"

Nancy grabbed his face and started kissing him as she wanted to do it since they reunited, months ago. For the first time, in a while, she's happy, with the man she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't planning on adding Mike but we need it


	3. invisible string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A string that pulled me  
> out of all the wrong arms right into that dive bar  
> something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire  
> chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons  
> one single thread of gold tied me to you
> 
> (the happy ending)

{February 1997, 3 years after Nancy's divorce, 2 years after Jonathan and Nancy got back together}

A year ago, they had different plans to spend Valentine's Day, little did they know that on their anniversary night, one thing would lead to another, and the aftermath of that would be their first child. Scarlett Joyce Byers was born on January 13th, 1997 at 7:47 am, weighing 7.5 lbs. A completely healthy baby girl. Their families were overjoyed to have another member, Karen and Joyce would bicker about who does she look like more, they eventually agreed that their granddaughter was the perfect combination of her parents.

Flash forward to one month after their daughter's birth, their world only consists of diaper changing, breastfeeding, and sleep deprivation. They loved being around her so much but God when she wants something, she would scream for ages to get it.

Last night was no exception when it comes to sleep deprivation, poor Scarlett spent the whole night crying due to colics, only being able to sleep at 4 am and waking up at 7:30 for another round of feeding. They managed to get some sleep shortly after that, now it's 10:50 am and they have to be at Scarlett's one-month check-up in 30 minutes and they can't seem to find her pacifier.

"Got i..." Jonathan exclaimed before realizing it might have sounded too loud

"shhhhhhhhh"

"Sorry... I found it!" now whispering 

"Where was it?" she asks while frenetically brushing her teeth 

"In her crib"

"That's impossible, I looked there 5 times!"

"You just didn't search in the right spot, it was between her pillow"

"Hey... I tried my best," she says as she sightly punches his arm

"I know, I'm just messing with you" he kisses her head

"Idiot... I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ok... so we have her diapers, an extra outfit just in case, blankets..."

"And her pacifier"

"And the pacifier... we should get going"

"We should" they looked at their daughter peacefully sleeping in her stroller

"She's perfect Jonathan... look at her"

"So cute... who would've thought that she would scream like a banshee," he says as she covers her mouth to not disturb Scarlett's peaceful state.

Luckily for them, the pediatrician's office is not too far away from their new house, so they take a walk. It was unusually sunny to be in the middle of the winter in NYC but it was nice, still freezing, but they're used to it. On the way, they talk about their families, how Mike and El will have their wedding in a month, and how Will has finally met someone, how Joyce and Hopper finally bought a bigger house in Hawkins and they're planning to adopt a puppy, how Holly, whose now turning 17 in a few weeks, got asked to go to the Valentine's Day dance by her crush and how she's so close to finally be named captain of the cheer squad. It still shocks them how time flew too fast that everyone forgot about the fears they once lived, including the ones in this dimension.

Scarlett was found perfectly healthy by her doctor, despite the colics, she explained that it was a completely normal thing so she recommended a few exercises and some drops, just in case. 

Once they got back to their house, the only thing Nancy wanted was to go take a nap, she went to their room, fed the baby, and drift off to sleep, to which Jonathan didn't mind at all, because he had other plans in mind

It would be a lie to say that Jonathan hasn't thought about marriage during the time they've been together, he had the first vague thought back in 1985, when they were just 17 and he had fallen on his bedroom floor after trying to get on his pants as quickly as possible, he remembers that fuzzy feeling when she helped him to get up and quickly gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek despite running late. Things have clearly changed, he bought a ring a few days ago when he was coming back from work and his plan was simple, propose to Nancy on Valentine's Day, regardless if they go out or not. He cleaned the place and was planning to make lasagna (Nancy's favorite). He should be nervous, anxious even, but he has healed from his trauma, thanks to Nancy and Scarlett, he was determined to be a better person than his dad ever was, he would become a better husband, a present dad who would do his best to raise Scarlett with all the love he never got from Lonnie, and one day he thinks, he'll become a loving grandfather, who knows what the future holds for Jonathan, all that he knows is that he wants to be with Nancy and Scarlett, forever. 

He is about to start making food for both of them when he hears Nancy calling his name from their room. He finds Nancy sitting on the bed, holding Scarlett while she looks weirdly satisfied but very uncomfortable at the same time 

"A little help please?" she asks 

Of course, plans don't usually work best when you have a one-month-old baby who just projectile pooped all over her clothes, now they have to bathe her, not to mention, Scarlett _HATED_ her first bath a week ago, the poor girl wasn't too fond of water and cried through the whole process, so they were anticipating the same thing happening now. However, to their surprise, this time wasn't difficult at all, they figured having poop all over your back was way more uncomfortable than having water and, Scarlett did pout and whined occasionally during bath time but, she didn't scream like a banshee, to which they're thankful. 

Once they were ready, with Scarlett clean and dressed up, Nancy moves to the living room, only to find it completely different from when they arrived. He sits right next to Nancy, with the ring on his pocket, while she feeds the baby 

"You did all this?" she asks 

"Yes" 

"You didn't have to... I mean you already do so much for us!" 

"And I will do whatever it takes to keep you both happy... I mean it," he says as she kisses him 

"Remember last Valentine's Day... we were running late to our reservation that we almost got hit by a taxi...now we had to deal with explosive poop," she says as they laugh 

"Nah it's ok... I'm a lucky man, I have everything I need"

"Well' we're lucky to have you too"

"On second thought, I'm missing something..."

"What?" she asks as he gets up from the couch, getting down on one knee 

Nancy Wheeler... as cheesy as it may sound, you are the love of my life and I'm sorry it has taken so long to do this but... all I want is for us to be a family, to raise our beautiful daughter until she's old enough to live on her own and grow old together... so, will you marry me?" 

Yes!! 

they kiss and he puts the ring on her finger. Finally, after years, everything is coming into place.

{July 1998, 4 and a half years since Nancy's divorce, 3 years since they got back together, and 18 months since Scarlett was born}

July was always a tough time for Nancy, she can't help but remember that awful fight with her ex-husband, her mom crying right next to her in a hospital room, and her unborn child who right now would've been 5 years old, but like most of the things in her life, it was different. She's 30 years old, she's a journalist, she's a mother, a survivor of domestic abuse, and in a few moments, she will become a wife. 

She remembers the look on her father's face when he walked her down the aisle for the first time, the man had a numb facial expression and all though, he clapped and congratulate the couple back then, something was telling him that Arthur was not the man his daughter deserved, his gut was right. Now he has expressed his pride and happiness so many times and he cannot stop grinning at the aisle, he has known Jonathan practically all of his life, he had his doubts when they were teenagers but he is sure that he would never hurt his daughter. 

The ceremony is simple, they only invite their family, a couple of friends, her old therapist who is now a friend, Steve, Robin and the rest of the party who are now, all grown adults. 

They say their vows while everyone else in the room, including them is crying and they wait for their daughter, who is now walking, to bring in the rings, two simple but elegant golden rings. Now, they’re husband and wife. 

Even if she doesn’t wanna compare her past wedding to this one, it’s so easy for her to see the differences. Her first wedding was all about the appearances, a big puffy dress, smiling for the picture and saying hi to pretentious people, now she sees all the people that she loves and trusts, she feels happy, complete 

They danced, they sang and said some pretty emotional speeches at the party and once it was all over, the newly wed couple returned to their apartment and left their daughter sleeping in her crib. Despite being late, they simply didn’t feel tired so, they made themselves coffee, played their favorite mixtape and cuddled close in the couch. 

“How do you feel Mrs. Byers?” 

“I feel great Mr. Byers, thanks for asking!” 

“I love you Nancy” 

“I love you too... so much” 

And so, they stayed there until they fell tired enough to go to bed. They don’t know what the future holds for them, but whatever happens, they know they’ll always have each other 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I’ve been on a hell on a block!! but the epilogue is coming very soon :)


End file.
